Written in the Stars
by oh one
Summary: As I sit in the living room alone thinking of her I always will wish I told her, wish I recognized sooner. Only Hermione Granger and I were never meant to be. Harry/Hermione


I sat there and watched the children play. Lily was arguing with James that the Chudley Cannons could easily win the title this year. While Albus was trying to sneak a piece of pie before we left.

"Children, hurry we're going to be late. Harry dear, did you remember to pick up the chocolates?" Ginny asked while scrambling around.

"Yes Ginny." I answered, slowly getting up from the couch. I made my way to our bedroom and grabbed a neatly wrapped box.

"Harry hurry we were suppose to be there ten minutes ago!" Ginny yelled frantically. After casting a quick spell to make the package small enough to fit in my pocket, I met Ginny back in the living room. She, James, and Albus were all huddled in the fire place. "You take Lily Harry." I nodded my head as they disappeared.

"Daddy are we leaving?" Lily asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah sweetie. Is something wrong?" I asked feeling a bit concerned.

"Mother took away my broomstick because I hit James with it." Lily pouted. "I wanted to bring it to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house to race Hugo."

"Here." I said walking to the closet. I took out my firebolt, dusting it off a bit. "Why don't you use mine." At this Lily's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Woah no way! "Lily said grabbing the broom. "I'll never be able to fly this, it goes to fast!"

"You're an excellent flier, why wouldn't you." I said smiling at her excitement.

"Won't mommy be mad?" Lily asked looking nervous.

"She will if we don't get to the burrow soon, let's get going." I said leading Lily over to the fireplace. I grabbed a hand full of floo powder.

"The burrow." I said throwing the dust on us.

"Harry what took so long!" Ginny asked looking a bit angry. I quickly gave Lily my firebolt and shooed her away.

"Uh I had to use the bathroom." I answered. My eyes scanned the room. A lot of people were here already. Some I recognized, others were friends of the Weasley's or relatives. "Is she here yet?"

"Hermione?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows. "No, not yet. Ron is with her."

"Did they go out for dinner?" I asked.

"Eh, not quite." Ginny said laughing at this. "Ron is attempting to give her a romantic afternoon, they should be here soon though."

"Oh." I said softly feeling a little sick. "I'll be right back." I stumbled my way to the bathroom, saying hi to Percy on the way.

I locked the door and sat down on the toilet with my head in my hands. I can't do this, I love Ginny. I made my decision, and so had Hermione. I grew angrier and slammed my fist against the wall. Why did it have to be Ron? Why did she have to choose Ron?

"Ay mate, are you okay in there?" A voice belonging to George asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said quickly splashing some water on my face.

"Hermione and Ron will be here soon, best get outta there." George said. At this I slowly opened up the door, hoping George wasn't there. I didn't feel like answering any questions.

As I made my way back out to the Weasley's den I noticed everyone was crouched down behind sofas and the lights were off.

"Daddy hide! Auntie Hermione is coming." Lily said tugging on my shirt. "Here I saved us a spot." Lily led me over behind a sofa. The door knob soon made noise, and was followed by rays of light.

"Let me get that for you." Ron's voice said.

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the room yelled as the lights were turned on.

"Oh wow, I wasn't expecting this!" Hermione said smiling at everyone.

I slowly stood up and watched Lily run over to Hermione. My eyes soon went back to Hermione, she was beautiful. I smiled as I watched Lily hug Hermione. I felt the pain coming back, and made my way to the Weasley's backyard.

James, Albus, and Hugo came outback minutes later with their broomsticks.

"Uncle Harry where's Lily she said she was going to race me?" Hugo asked.

"Hm she was just talking to your mum, oh there she is now." I said spotting Lily coming out of the house with my broom.

"Come on Hugo!" Lily said jumping on her broom. I watched her and Hugo takeoff. I turned around, feeling a warm pair of hands on my shoulders.

"Happy birthday Hermione." I said smiling giving her a hug.

"Thanks Harry, I feel so old." Hermione said."This part was way to much, you guys didn't have to do this for me."

"Well you only turn thirty once." I said smiling a bit.

"Harry don't say that, it sounds so old."Hermione whined.

"You look pretty good for a thirty year old." I said grinning.

"Oh Harry Potter you sure know how to flatter a girl."Hermione said playfully slapping me."So how's Ginny and the kids?"

"Eh pretty good." I said looking at the ground. "James and Albus are sort of staying out of trouble, I haven't had to take away dessert for almost two days." I laughed a bit at this."I try not to be too harsh seeing they're on a weeks break and all. I even gave Lily my broom because Ginny took hers away."

"How's everything with Ginny and you?"Hermione pressed on.

"We're doing fine. How's Weasley life goen'? I asked before she could ask anything else. She seemed to notice this but didn't push any further.

"Well Hugo is helping Rose fly, it scares me to death but you can't keep them held down forever."Hermione said smiling a bit.

"Where is Rose? I didn't see her yet."I asked.

"Oh George was showing her his prank book."Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I believe it has over 1000 pranks."

"Oh great, I hope he doesn't show James." I said laughing a bit. "So what did you and Ron do all day?"

"Uh well just a nice quiet day, we just hung around really."Hermione said turning red.

"Sounds nice." I said regretting asking in the first place.

"So where have you been Harry? Anytime Ginny and the kids stop over you're never there."Hermione said frowning.

"I've just been really busy with work and all. We're still trying to track down a couple of death eaters." I said half lieing.

"I've missed you, a lot."Hermione said looking into my eyes, putting her hand on my arm.

"I've missed you too." I said frowning.

"Eh! There you two are, I was looking everywhere." Ron said."Ay mate it's been awhile."

"I'm going to check on Rose." Hermione said giving me a small smile before leaving. Ron gave her a quick peck on the cheek before she left.

"So how have you been?" Ron asked slapping me on the back.

"It's been going pretty good. How are you and Hermione doing?" I asked.

"Can I tell you something mate?"Ron said looking around carefully.

"Uh yeah sure anything." I said.

"Hermione is a great women, she gave me two wonderful kids. And trust me this afternoon was great." Ron said winking at me. "But for the past couple of months, I've kinda been sleeping with this girl from my office, she's 22."

I stared at Ron, hoping he was lieing.

"I've been thinking about splitting with Hermione but then it hit me. Why leave Hermione when I can get the best of both worlds! I get to shag the fuck out of my secretary, then come home to a great family."Ron said smiling. "You what I mean Harry?"

"Bloody fucking hell I don't know what the fuck you mean!" I yelled slapping Ron hard across the face. "Ron how could you? You have two amazing children and a beautiful wife, Ron you fucking scum bag." I was now pacing back and forth, occasionally punching things. "What are you going to do?"

"Harry please mate..I" Ron babbled.

"Don't you fucking call me that." I said angrily. "Hermione is my best friend Ron, I can't believe you would do that to her. Why would you even do that to her? She's an amazing person, anyone would be lucky to marry someone like her. And you fucking blew it."

After a couple of minutes of silence Ron finally spoke up "Harry you're not going to tell her right?"

"No Ron, I can't do that to you. I can't humiliate you in front of your family like that. But if you don't tell Hermione by tomorrow I sure will." I said watching Ron's expression drop. He merely nodded and walked back inside.

"Daddy! Daddy! I beat Hugo six times!" Lily chanted smiling ear to ear.

"Well the fifth time didn't count Uncle Harry, I got my foot stuck in a branch!" Hugo protested.

"Alright you two settle down. Lily where did James and Albus go?" I said looking around.

"I think they went back inside Daddy." Lily answered.

"Alright lets get you two back inside I believe it's almost time for cake." I said leading Lily and Hugo back inside. I watched Lily and Hugo join the rest of the kids. I stood there and sighed. Maybe I should be happy about this, they'll probably divorce and I'll finally have my chance at Hermione. I quickly shook these thoughts from my head. I was no better than Ron if I was happy about this. Hermione would be crushed, and I still had Ginny and the children. All I could do was comfort Hermione.

"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said giving me a bone crushing hug. "I haven't seen you all night! You must come in the den, we have one of those love witches in there."

"What on Earth is a love witch?" I mumbled. Apparently Mrs. Weasley heard me.

"They tell you who your true love is of course! I got Arthur." She exclaimed beaming happily. "I'm sure you'll get Ginny."

"Uh I think I'm all set Mrs. Weasley, really." I said.

"Oh non sense Harry it'll be fun! And I told you to call me Molly." Mrs. Weasley said dragging me into the living room. I quickly spotted Ginny, who was sitting in the corner looking very confused. I scanned the room for Hermione. I scowled when I saw Hermione and Ron sitting happily on the couch. Soon I found Mrs. Weasley pushing me on the seat where the witch was.

"Here child wear this." A voice spoke in my head probably belonging to the witch, if not I was going bonkers. I slowly put an old looking warlocks hat.

"Hm let me see." The voice spoke again. "Ah Harry Potter, you're very confused boy. You know of your mistake Mr. Potter, you married the wrong women. You have always loved and will love Hermione Granger, well Weasley, your soul mate."

At this I threw off the hat and laughed a bit feeling nervous.

"Who'd you get Harry?"Hermione asked smiling.

"Hah uh obviously Ginny." I answered smiling a bit. "Excuse me."

"Harry let me in." Ginny demanded. I slowly got up and let her into one of the Weasley's old bedrooms. Ginny looked lost and very confused. "Harry who did you really get?"

"You of course." I lied. "Why wouldn't I get you I love you."

"Harry I know you're lieing because when I went I didn't get you." Ginny frowned.

"Does it really matter? You're happy right?" I asked. Ginny nodded her head. "And I'm happy. Should it really matter who our soul mate is? We have great kids Ginny, a great life."

"You got Hermione." Ginny said. "I know you did."

"Bloody hell Ginny! How would you know that?" I asked angrily.

"I've always known you loved Hermione. Harry all during school you were blinded by it, and I don't blame you, you had so many things going on. You were only interested in the girls that showed they had interest in you. Harry, Hermione really liked you. She was too scared to show it, she never believed The Boy Who Lived could never love her. Anyways she moved on to Ron. I couldn't help but feel as Hermione made the wrong choice, but at the time I was with you." Ginny frowned. "As years went by I noticed you started to look at Hermione differently, as if you finally realized you loved her. Only it was too late."

I slowly let this all sink in. I always loved Hermione, she was the one that always believed me, and always stuck by my side.

"Who did you get?" I asked quietly.

"Neville." Ginny whispered. I smiled a bit at this. "Why are you smiling Harry?"

"I always did have a feeling Neville and you would be great together. You know I wouldn't care if you tried your feelings for him." I said looking up at her.

"Harry I can't do that to you! What about the children?" Ginny said looking ecstatic.

"The children and I will all be fine." I reassured her.

"But Harry, what about Ron. He's my brother you know. I can't let you hurt him." Ginny said.

"Ron's already done enough to Hermione, but that's for him to tell you. And I'm not planning to try anything on Hermione." I said standing up.

"You really should Harry. I know most wives would never tell their husband that." Ginny said smiling a bit. I gave Ginny a small smile and kissed her cheek before going back into the kitchen. Hermione was just blowing out her candles. I felt my smile leave when I noticed that Ron was looking completely normal. How can he act like that when he knows what he's been doing?

"Cake!" Albus shouted. "Dad I'm never going to get any, everyone keeps cutting me!"

"Here." I said scooping up Albus and putting him on my shoulders. "Excuse me, pardon me, boy who needs cake."

"Well here you go sir." Hermione said handing Albus a piece of cake. "Mr. Potter can I offer you a piece of cake?"

"I wouldn't mind a small piece madam." I said smiling as Hermione handed me a piece. I stumbled through the crowd of people that were struggling for a piece of cake. Once I got into clear territory I put Albus down who quickly ran away to find James. I carefully snuck out the front door, wanting to be alone. The sun was already setting.

"Hey Harry." Hermione greeted me.

"Whoa where did you come from? It was a mob scene in there." I said laughing.

"I managed to sneak out and only with a small cake stain on me." Hermione said pointing towards her blouse.

"Get anything good for your birthday?" I asked.

"Well of course I got a bunch of books." Hermione said smiling. "Then of course chocolates, flowers, a random lamp, a rug, clothes, stuff like that. Ron got me a flying motorcycle." Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "I think it's more for him than me."

"That's Ron for yeah." I said trying to keep my cool. "Oh I, er, got a little something." I began to feel nervous hoping Hermione would like it.

"Oh Harry you've done enough for me already."Hermione said smiling

"Well one more thing won't hurt." I said scrambling through my robe until I found the small package. I waved my wand making it a tad bigger. "Happy birthday Hermione."

Hermione smiled at me before taking the box from my hand. I didn't bother to wrap it but did put a small ribbon on it. Hermione carefully opened the box. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. Inside was a small silver heart shaped locket.

"It belonged to my mum." I said watching Hermione.

"Harry this must mean a lot to you."Hermione said looking up at me. "But why me? What about Ginny?"

I decided to get it over with, tell Hermione the truth. I owed her that.

"Hermione all my life you were always there for me. You never left my side. If it wasn't for you, I would not be standing here today. You always believed me, and accepted me for being me. It may have taken me awhile too realize, and I know it's too late, but Hermione I love you." I said softly. Hermione merely stared at me for a few minutes before speaking.

"But Harry why now?" Hermione asked tears slowly pouring down her face. "I wish..I wish you told me sooner. Tonight I knew I didn't have to see that witch because I knew what she would say, I knew she would tell me it's you I should be with, not Ron. I always knew that. And when I went to check just in-case my feelings were playing tricks on me, your name appeared."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I wish it didn't have to be like this. But we got something else amazing out of this, our children." I said trying to make Hermione feel better. She wiped away her tears and nodded.

"I know." She whispered. "Does Ginny know?"

"Ginny always knew. She's not angry. She actually is supposed to be with Neville." I said smiling a bit. "I told her I wanted her to go see Neville, I just want her to be happy."

"Harry you know I can't do that with Ron." Hermione frowned. I wanted to tell her so badly, but didn't. "Can you just do me one thing?"

"Anything." I answered looking into her eyes.

"Kiss me." She said. I carefully stared into her eyes, trying to read what she was feeling. I saw regret, sadness, and love, so much love. I slowly pulled her close to me, pausing to look her at before our lips touched. Her lips were soft, so soft. I never felt this way before, never. Hermione's lips moved perfectly with mine, as we were meant to kiss, meant to be like this. After minutes, which felt like hours, I slowly backed away from her. I noticed she looked angry.

"What's wrong Hermione? I'm sorry." I said feeling worried.

"No Harry, it's just that..it's just that, that kiss, that kiss was perfect." Hermione said softly.

"There you two are!" Ron said looking from me back to Hermione. "What happened? You didn't tell her, did you Harry?" Ron whispered to me.

"No." I answered still looking at Hermione.

"Hermione can you step back in for a second?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head and went back in.

"Look Harry, I did that witch love thing. And I got Hermione! Imagine that, we were meant to be together. So I decided to call up the department and get moved to another. I promise Harry I'll never cheat on Hermione again. Please don't tell her Harry, she's my soul mate." Ron pleaded.

Ron got Hermione? But how, I got Hermione. It was then when I noticed Hermione and I were never suppose to be. She was to be with Ron, that's how it was suppose to be. No matter how much I loved her I had to let her go.

"Don't worry Ron I won't say anything. But if it happens again, I'll be sure to tell Hermione." I said looking back at him.

"Thanks mate!" Ron said happily.

"Yeah sure, I'm going back in." I said not bothering to look at Ron, who as of now was the luckiest man in the world. I knew our friendship would never go back to the way it use to be, and to be honest I was glad. As I made my way back inside the burrow I noticed Ginny looked a lot happier.

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny said running over to me. "She made a mistake, I'm suppose to be with you, not silly Neville. Isn't this great!"

"Yeah Ginny." I said putting on a smile.

"Now why don't you go back to her, I'm sure she messed up yours too." Ginny said pushing me towards her.

"Alright." I said making my way back over to the witch sitting down and putting on the hat.

"Harry Potter back again? I'll assure you that your soul mate is Hermione." The voice said.

"Well why did the others change?" I thought feeling confused.

"Harry I had to call them back. The stars didn't attend for this to happen. This is how is must be Harry." The voice said sadly.

"Why? Why did you lie to the others? They should know who their real soul mates are." I thought angrily.

"Hermione and you must never be. You energy is too powerful, the stars won't allow it." The voice replied.

"Fuck the bloody stars!" I thought.

"Harry be happy that you and Hermione will continue being friends. One day you two will be united, believe me." The voice said. "Take care of your family Harry."

At this she disappeared.

"Blimey when that lady said she was leaving at 7:00 sharp she sure meant it." George said laughing.

"Who did you get?" Ginny asked nervously.

"You love." I said giving Ginny a small kiss. "Good. Well let me go gather the kids, we should get going." I nodded as I watched Ginny walk away.

"By mum, dad!" Ron said. "The kids are getting tired. Thanks for everything. Hermione dear are you coming?"

"Yes dear." Hermione said looking over at me. She gave me a small smile before disappearing.

During my twenty-nine years of life, there's always one thing I will always regret. As I sit in the living room alone thinking of her I always will wish I told her, wish I recognized sooner. Only Hermione Granger and I were never meant to be. It was written in the stars, but it didn't mean I would stop loving her, I couldn't.

* * *

This is my first ever Harry Potter fic. Feedback would be great because I want to write more Harry/Hermione stories. So leave a review and let me know how you liked it:)


End file.
